


Bored At Work #2.5

by Jinx (jinx37kat)



Series: Bored At Work (OC) [6]
Category: The OC
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-06
Updated: 2005-10-06
Packaged: 2018-09-16 01:51:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9268403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jinx37kat/pseuds/Jinx
Summary: The Gift





	

Seth froze in his tracks, looking down at his bed with wide brown, shocked eyes. He turned his head and looked at Ryan, who had ducked his head almost shyly. Ryan didn't have hair to hide behind anymore, which Seth was suddenly grateful for. This way, Seth could see Ryan's entire face start to color. Seth grinned at the sight before turning back and staring at his bed.

He couldn't believe what he saw. And while it was a nice enough gesture, the brand was something that Seth didn't think he told anyone that he wanted. It had been a secret wish that he thought only he knew about. He would secretly covet the photos whenever he came across one and now, here in the flesh, so to speak, was exactly what he'd always wanted.

It was a complete Plan B 3-D deck already assembled and ready to ride. 

"Oh. My. God. Ryan!" Seth barely breathed. "I... You... I mean... How... But... It's..."

"Do you like it?" Ryan asked quietly.

Seth whirled on Ryan, eyes almost brimming with happiness. "Do I... Are you friggin' insane? I love it!" Seth turned and stared at the board on his bed hardly blinking. "How did you... I mean..." Seth turned to Ryan again and swallowed hard, voice barely above a whisper. "How did you know?"

Ryan gave Seth a small smile. "You left your skater magazine in the poolhouse and the ad for that," Ryan pointed to the bed, "was... well, let's just say it was well worn. You had circled the specs and added your own details, so I figured that it was something you wanted."

Seth blinked watery eyes and abruptly turned from Ryan, staring at the board on his bed. He just couldn't believe it. It was real. There really was a Plan B 3-D deck 7.5" x 31.375" with Bullet grip tape, Silver 7.5" trucks with Sector 9 1" hardware and Plan B Hole Punch 54mm wheels with FKD sawblade neoprene ABEC 5 bearings laying on his bed.

A snicker behind him forced him to turn around. "What?" Seth questioned.

"You've got that ad memorized?"

Seth blushed. He really needed to work on that speaking-his-thoughts thing. But, yeah... he had had that ad memorized... for, like, months. It was something that he never thought he'd have. Not that Seth needed anything. In fact, he made it a point not to ask for stuff because he felt he already had everything he could ever want... up to and including a best friend. And he couldn't ask for a better friend than Ryan.

And not because Ryan had gotten him his dream deck, either. But because Ryan had bothered to notice that it was Seth's dream deck. That Ryan had bothered to notice at all.

"Ryan." Seth turned to Ryan, voice hoarse. He cleared his throat and continued. "You didn't have to."

Ryan started nodding his head before Seth had even finished his sentence. "Yes, I did, Seth. I'm the one who broke your skateboard in the first place."

"But, Ry..." Seth pointed to the board. "I know how much that thing costs. You didn't have to get that one."

"I know," Ryan answered. "I wanted to."

"But how could you...?"

Ryan smiled. "I asked Phil at the Crab Shack if I could work evenings for a while."

"And he let you?"

Ryan arched an eyebrow and gestured to the bed. 

Seth blushed and turned back to his bed. "Yeah."

They were silent for several minutes before Seth felt Ryan come up behind him.

"Do you like it?" Ryan asked tentatively.

Seth could only nod his head. For once, he was speechless. Seth had assumed that Ryan had been rushing off to see Marissa when all this time he'd been slaving away down at the Crab Shack... for him! Okay, well, for a Plan B deck for him. Same difference.

Seth felt a hand on his shoulder and Ryan leaned up. "You okay?"

Seth shook his head and turned to face Ryan, unashamed of the tears glistening in his eyes. No one's ever done anything like this for him before. Not his parents. Not even Summer.

Ryan smiled and reached up to wipe a tear off Seth's cheek. "That's because no one knows you like I do."

Again with the speaking-his-thoughts... gotta work on that...

Later.

Seth nodded and swallowed with difficulty. "Thank you," he breathed.

"You're welcome," Ryan answered, leaning over and kissing Seth's other cheek where another tear had fallen. 

They stared at each other for a moment longer before Ryan forcefully turned Seth around to face the bed.

"Well?"

Seth frowned and turned his head to look at Ryan. "Well, what?"

Ryan lifted his chin towards the board. "Don'tcha want to try it out?"

Seth's face lit up like a Chrismukkah tree and he reached out and grabbed the board.

"Wow!" Seth exclaimed as he examined the board from top to bottom, side to side, and all pointed in between.

"Well?" Ryan asked again.

"Let's go!" Seth said, racing out of his room, Ryan right behind him.

Seth screeched to a halt at the bottom of the stairs and turned to practically throw himself at Ryan, who was speeding down the stairs as well. The two landed in a heap, Seth's arms wrapped around Ryan, who was on top of him.

"Ry?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." 

And without thought from either two boys, Seth leaned up and Ryan leaned down and their lips met somewhere in between. They kissed for a few minutes before Seth reluctantly pulled back. He reached out for his fallen board and smiled. 

Ryan stood up and reached down a hand to help Seth up. "C'mon!"

"Race ya to the pier!" Seth crowed and bolted out the front door.

He knew that Ryan would soon catch up to him, even if he had to go to the pool house to get his bike, but that was okay. 

He smiled as he dropped his right foot down and pushed off, boarding down the street. Things may have just gotten a bit more complicated with that kiss, but he would worry about it later. Seth grabbed on the back of Ryan's bike when Ryan caught up and let Ryan pull him along. For now, Seth had his best friend by his side and all was right with the world. 

 

Finis


End file.
